Modern gaming establishments offer a variety of electronic wagering games including multimedia and/or mechanical slot machines providing video card games, such as poker, blackjack and the like, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, and various other video or reel-based games. These games, as well as live table games such as Blackjack, Craps, Pai Gow, Baccarat and others, may be linked to a slot system which, by the linkage, acquires data such as coin-in, drop (money spent), coin-out (awards paid), and the like. Such systems are known such as the Bally CMS® system sold by Bally Gaming, Inc. of Las Vegas, Nev.
The data acquired is reviewed to determine the performance of the casino, particular games, floor locations and the like. There continues to be a need to provide statistical prediction of future performance based on this acquired data to assist in the management of the casino, such as changing out slot machine games, moving games, bringing in additional games, and the like. In addition, there continues to be a need to create hypothetical predictions, such as using hypothetical or historical data for games which are not currently on the casino floor.